


Red Velvet

by Stuffy (AlexKingOfTheDamned)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/Stuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don’t know this, but the Soldier loves red velvet. He considers it a weakness, his insatiable desire for the moist red cake and buttery cream cheese frosting, so he doesn’t ever tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

Most people don’t know this, but the Soldier loves red velvet. He considers it a weakness, his insatiable desire for the moist red cake and buttery cream cheese frosting, so he doesn’t ever tell anyone.

 

Now, staring at the only cupcake left on the tray, he wishes he had.

 

He heard just a little too late that Engie was baking cupcakes. It’s far and well known that the Engineer is the best cook on the BLU base, so whenever he cooks, it always goes fast. But when Soldier heard that they were _red velvet_ cupcakes, he booked it to the kitchen. Only to find a single, lonely cupcake remaining. His appetite for this particular confectionary could probably only be sated by three or four cupcakes at least, although left alone with the pan he honestly could have eaten all of them.

 

He takes the cupcake home with him miserably. He can’t bring himself to eat it yet, because once he does, it’ll just be gone. His own attempts at making red velvet cake have gone disastrously wrong in the past, so it isn’t like he could just bake more for himself. It’s this cupcake, and that’s it.

 

Merasmus is in a little bit of a hurry when he comes home, because Jane never ever does the shopping. He prefers to eat only canned goods, and he thinks they should be provided free by the state, meaning he grabs them out of canned goods drives. This leaves Merasmus with not a lot to eat when the fridge starts to go bare. The store is closing in a little less than an hour, scaring innocent people took a lot longer than he thought it would that day.

 

He breezes through the kitchen to throw together a shopping list when he sees Soldier sitting glumly at the table with his chin resting on the surface, staring at a single cupcake sitting in the middle.

 

“Jane?” he smoothes a wrinkle out of his robe. “What are you doing? You aren’t trying magic again, are you?”

 

“There’s only one cupcake. If I stare at it hard enough, I might be able to intimidate it into multiplying,” Jane says seriously, his stare still focused hard on the cupcake.

 

Merasmus can’t help but smile, but he turns away to start putting together his list so Soldier won’t see. “It doesn’t work like that,” he warns Jane. “One cupcake is only one cupcake.”

 

“Could you use your magic junk to make it more than one cupcake?” Jane suddenly sits up straight.

 

“Magic junk,” Merasmus repeats with a scoff and turns around. “As a matter of fact yes, I could, but my magic junk would make the flavor deplete thinner and thinner with every copy I make.”

 

“That’s dumb!” Soldier protests.

 

“That’s the problem with making solid clones of anything. Illusions aren’t a problem, it’s the fully formed clones that are never quite right. You’re just going to have to suffer with your cupcake. Or, you could just eat it, that’s an option too.”

 

Soldier’s chin hits the table again with a grunt and his stare refocuses on the pastry. His list done, Merasmus chances a glance back at his miserable lover and feels a pull of sympathy. He can never just torture one innocent soul or rip open just one rift into the shadow realm. It’s hard to just have one.

 

“I’ll tell you what I can do,” he starts rolling up his sleeves. “Per hoc ipsum quod homo tenuis!”

 

Soldier’s body is filled with a warm glow and his skin begins to tingle. He stares down at his hands to find them shrinking. His legs lift up off the floor and his back doesn’t reach the back of the chair anymore. He shrinks, shrinks, shrinks, until he’s only about three inches tall and sitting very, very far off the ground on the edge of the chair.

 

“There you are,” Merasmus offers his hand to the tiny Soldier, who holds onto his thumb as he’s lifted onto the table top. “All the cupcake you can eat. Enjoy it, I’ll be back from shopping as soon as I can.”

 

Jane stares at the cupcake, which is now just a little bit shorter than him, with the expression of a man who has just seen god. “I love you,” he says reverently, and while it’s unclear if he’s talking to the wizard or the cupcake, Merasmus decides to take credit for it.

 

Shopping is always stressful for the wizard. People have no respect for personal space anymore, and step on his robes often. Half of them don’t even apologize. And he can’t just go throwing around curses in the supermarket, he can’t afford to be banned from _another_ one. So he just fumes in silence and fills his cart with everything he needs for the next couple weeks.

 

His mood improves slightly when his load is deemed large enough to be carried to his vehicle for him (which is actually just a two-way portal to his front yard) and set through the rift onto the grass in front of his shared home with Jane. Altogether he’s only out for about forty-five minutes, making it just in time before the store closed.

 

“Jane, I’m back,” he calls to the Soldier from the front hall where he sets down a few of the bags. He glides into the kitchen so he can change Jane back to his original size and gently bully him into carrying the groceries for him, but the scene on the table makes it clear that isn’t going to happen.

 

Soldier is lying flat on his back, his tiny jacket and shirt discarded completely, his pants open and shoved down a few inches. A portion of the cupcake is missing about as large as a big bite from a normal sized person, but for someone three inches tall, it’s the equivalent of probably two dozen cupcakes.

 

The evidence is plain on Jane’s body. His belly is huge and round, heaving in front of him like another entity. His eyes are closed and his face is flushed, and he’s smeared with frosting from the bottom of his belly to the tip of his nose. Both of his hands are rubbing the aching, swollen mass, groans and huffs escaping through his nose and tightly clenched teeth.

 

“When I said all the cupcake you can eat, I didn’t mean for you to try and eat all of it,” Merasmus scolds gently, providing a small amount of relief for the prone man by rubbing the pad of his thumb in slow, soothing circles on his belly.

 

“It was so good,” the Soldier hiccups, and puts both of his hands on Merasmus’ thumbnail. “I couldn’t stop.”

 

The wizard clicks his tongue and scoops a dollop of frosting off the soldier’s stiff tummy, sucking it off the tip of his finger. “I should leave you to suffer with your own stupidity,” he muses, grinning when Jane whimpers. “I’ll take care of you, but only because I love you.”

 

He brushes away the crumbs surrounding the tiny Soldier and wraps the cupcake up to save for later. With the table clear, he leans down to clean his sticky lover.

 

Soldier can only think of a few things more unappealing than getting drenched in saliva, but Merasmus dries him off with the sleeve of his robe to save him from getting chilled. And then when he wraps his lips around the swollen globe of Jane’s belly, the Soldier loses it.

 

He arches his back moaning, both of his hands coming down on the tip of the wizard’s nose. He can feel Merasmus’ forked tongue swirling and exploring his hot, sticky skin, not unlike the way his tongue moves when his head is down between Jane’s thighs. He grabs onto the wizard’s nostrils with a groan, tossing his head and barking his pleasure when Merasmus sinks lower. His pants and briefs are pulled down to his knees and that maneuverable, tactile tongue wraps around the length of his tiny cock.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to lose it, scratching at Merasmus’ nose and howling, his feet tapping uselessly at the table top. He would have thrust his hips if he could, but he’s too weighed down by the enormous, heavy weight in his gut.

 

Spent and exhausted, Merasmus carefully lifts the tiny Soldier into the palm of his hand and carries him into the bedroom, stripping him of his pants and briefs on the way. Laying him down on the bed, he waves his hands and reprises his incant from before.

 

“Per hoc ipsum quod homo etiam parum!”

 

Soldier’s body is filled with the same warm tingling, and slowly, his naked body grows over the bed. But instead of his belly shrinking like he expected, around the technically one bite equivalent he took, it remains huge and round and hard.

 

“Urgh, why didn’t it go down?” he complains, rubbing both of his hands down the rigid, gurgling mass.

 

“Because, everything on you and in you shrinks and grows _with you_. All of the cupcake you ate grew with the rest of you. That’s how the spell works,” Merasmus sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his hand over the tight, distended belly of his lover. “You stupid man.”

 

“ _You’re_ stupid,” Jane protests feebly when the lanky wizard curls up beside him, tucking up against his broad, warm body so he can pet easier at his firm gut.

 

Merasmus doesn’t argue. Jane’s already falling asleep. While he does wish they could have eaten dinner together, he has to admit this is pretty nice too.


End file.
